


Since I Was 15

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alfred, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Arthur, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has been acting strange lately, and his adoptive older brother, Arthur can't figure out why. (Basically, kind of incestuous shameless smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Was 15

Arthur had just about had enough of Alfred’s constantly bothering him while he was working.  Always Alfred had an excuse.  

“I was just checking on you, it’s been a while since I’ve heard a sound from you!” he’d say only a few hours since the LAST time he had come to ‘check on’ the older male.  Alfred had just turned 18, and his older brother wished he would just move out already. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his baby brother, but he couldn’t get any of his college work done!

He sighed and checked the clock.  It had been a couple hours since Alfred had come into his bedroom.  He was due any moment, Arthur supposed.  He moved what he had been writing off of his screen, opting for the college website instead.  If Alfred knew he enjoyed writing, he would most likely become nosy about just what Arthur had been writing, and that would be both an embarrassment and an annoyance in itself.  Arthur busied himself with checking his grades in his courses and checking to make sure all of his assignments were taken care of and submitted to the website.  

Alfred and Arthur had both been adopted by a wealthy man and his wife, who had died 4 years prior in a plane crash. Arthur, being 19 at the time, promptly moved from his university in London back to the home in Iowa (which was left to him in the will)  to take care of little 14 year old Alfred.  Alfred used to avoid Arthur and most everyone, sitting in his room and playing his obnoxiously loud video games.  He’d even blocked his best friend, Gilbert, out after their adoptive parent’s death.  But after his 18th birthday. Alfred had begun acting oddly around Arthur, be it the occasional lingering gaze, or the slight brushes of Arthur’s arm as he walked by.  And then there was the constant botheri--

“Arthur, it’s me, I’m coming in!” came the deep voice of his little brother.

The blond haired, blue eyed teenager came in, sitting on his knees beside Arthur, who sat unmoving at his desk.  

“Hello again, Alfred.  What is it this time?”

“Can't I just want to spend time with my big brother?”  He asked with a pout.

“Alfred… Just what is this all about?  You constantly come in!  I can’t get my school work done and I need to get a job sometime! We can’t live on our inheritance forever, you know,”  Arthur finally snapped.  He’d just about had enough. “You used to stay in your bloody room all the time but now you’re 18 and instead of going out into the world yo--”

Suddenly Alfred crashed his lips against Arthur’s, and all the older could do was sit, wide eyed, frozen in place.

"I said, I want to spend time with you, Artie," Alfred whispered against his brother's lips.

Arthur pushed him away.  "What exactly are you playing at!?"

Alfred looked hurt.  "But Arthur, I'm not playing."

"Y-you can't be serious!  I'm your brother!"

"Not by blood... Arthur, I want you.  I have for a long time..."

Arthur looked torn.  He couldn't deny that he felt something for Alfred, but he could very well lie to himself that it was sibling love!

"Alfred, no.  You can't possibly--."

Alfred shut him up with another kiss.  He made his way onto Arthur's lap and gave a press against Arthur's crotch with his ass.  That was all it took to break Arthur's resolve.

Arthur let out a light moan and reached around to grab Alfred's plush ass.

"My god, Alfred..." Arthur bit Alfred's throat and sucked, the younger moaning softly and squirming.  

Arthur slid his hands up Alfred's shirt and ran his thumbs over Alfred's nipples, making the wheat haired male let out a high pitched moan.  Arthur pushed the shirt off and to the ground, then moved Alfred off of him, giving him a sultry look.

"Bed."

Alfred swallowed and nodded, his heart beating faster than he thought was safe.  He stood and quickly moved to the bed, lying down and looking up at Arthur. Arthur climbed onto the younger and smashed their lips together roughly, being quick to dominate his little brother's mouth.  Alfred gladly let him. Arthur smirked as he pulled back.  

"How long have you wanted this, Alfred? To be claimed by your older brother?"

Alfred let out a needy moan, grinding his hips against Arthur's.  Arthur, expecting this reaction, held Alfred's hips against the bed.

"Answer me, love."

Alfred whimpered and bit his lip, looking away.  "Since I was 15," he mumbled.

Arthur hid a blush.  "And when you touched yourself, what did you think about?"

Alfred tried once more to grind his aching erection against Arthur, but the emerald eyed male held his hips tighter.

"Y-you," he whispered.

Arthur slid his hand into Alfred's pants, his featherlight touch making Alfred moan.

Alfred bit his lip harder before turning his head to look at Arthur.  

"Artie, please," he whined.

"Please what?" Arthur whispered, giving his brother's ear a light nip.

Alfred looked away once more in embarrassment. "Please, fuck me," he whispered.

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Arthur asked, squeezing Alfred's member and running his thumb over the head.

"Please, Arthur, fuck me!  I want you inside me! I need it!" Alfred cried out.

Arthur smirked and slid out of his own pants and boxers before tugging Alfred's off.

He dug out a bottle of lube from his nightstand that had been there for obvious reasons. Alfred didn't let his mind dwell on what Arthur must use it for.

Arthur squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it around for a moment to warm it.

"Hands and knees, love," he murmured, rubbing Alfred's thigh soothingly.  He could tell that the teen was nervous, and decided to go easy on the poor lad.

Alfred blushed and did as he was told, his member throbbing at Arthur's touch, even if it was just his thigh. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for Arthur's fingers to enter him.  Alfred was no virgin, he knew what was to come.

Arthur ran his free hand over Alfred's plump ass, squeezed it lightly, then brought his fingers to Alfred's entrance.  He continued to rub Alfred's thigh, then pressed one finger in slowly.

Alfred whimpered and bit his lip. Arthur shushed him gently.

"Relax, love. I promise it will feel good soon."

Alfred nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing slowly.

"That's a good lad," Arthur whispered, sliding another finger in slowly.  

Alfred pushed his hips back against Arthur’s fingers after a moment and the elder added a third finger.  Alfred moaned as Arthur scissored his fingers and stretched him further.

“Arthur, please, I can’t take much more foreplay,”  Alfred said, his cheeks darkening.  Arthur smirked and thrust his fingers in and out a few more times before Alfred all but screamed.

“Artie, yes, there, oh my god!”

Arthur slid his fingers out and Alfred whimpered at the emptiness, but Arthur quickly positioned himself at Alfred’s entrance, just barely pressing against it.

“Are you ready, love?”

“God, _yes_ ,”  Alfred moaned out, trying to press himself back onto Arthur’s cock.

“Impatient, are we?”  Arthur whispered, leaning over Alfred to stroke his leaking erection.  

Alfred whined and pushed back against him once more. Arthur held Alfred’s hips still with one hand and slowly pushed into his tight hole.

Arthur groaned at the pulsing, tight heat.  Alfred closed his eyes tight,  relaxing himself and trying to adjust to Arthur’s member.  After an agonizing minute, Alfred nodded, and Arthur pulled out to the tip and slammed back into his brother.  Alfred gasped and cried out Arthur’s name, pushing his hips back to meet Arthur’s thrusts. Arthur bit his lip and held Alfred’s hips with a vise like grip. He ran his tongue along Alfred’s ear and smirked.  

“Tell me what you want, Alfred.  I won't know what to do if you don’t tell me.”

Alfred turned bright red.  He bit his lip for a moment then closed him eyes tightly.

"I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me until I can't even remember my own name.  I want you to punish me for wanting you, please, Arthur, I can't take it anymore!"

Arthur smirked and kissed his neck.  "That's a good lad."

He pulled back once more and slammed directly into his brother's prostate.  Alfred moaned loudly and buried his face into the pillows, reaching below himself to stroke his weeping erection.  Arthur pushed his hands back and pinned them.  

"No, I don't think so.  After all, this is a punishment," Arthur said with a smirk.

Alfred whined but nonetheless stopped struggling, instead clutching the sheets in his desperate hands.  He turned his head to look back at Arthur, watching the older male as he slammed into him.  Arthur pressed his chest flush against Alfred’s back and bit onto his collar bone, biting and sucking as his fingers pinched and played with the younger’s nipples.  

“Such a good boy, Alfred,”  Arthur whispered against his neck.  “Such a good slut for your own big brother.”

Alfred blushed heavily and noded, “Fuck, ah, Arthur, yes, I’m such a slut for you, please, I need to cum, please let me cum!”  he moaned out.  Arthur reached below blond and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, running his thumb over the head each time his hand came up.  

“Arthur, I’m cumming!”  he cried out, but Arthur squeezed the base of his cock, and he came dry. “What the fuck?!”

Arthur flipped him onto his back and pushed his legs up, nearly folding him in half, and thrust into him harder and deeper.  “I didn't say you could cum, Alfred.”

Alfred groaned and tightened his ass around Arthur’s cock, trying to speed up the older’s release.  He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and tipped his head back, exposing his neck to his brother.  Arthur groaned and bit down on Alfred’s neck, his release beginning to pool in his stomach.  He pumped Alfred’s cock once more and Alfred bucked his hips into the other’s hand.

“Arthur, please, I need to cum, please, Arthur!”

Arthur sped up his thrusts and his hand and leaned down to whisper in the other’s ear, “cum, Alfred.”

Alfred arched his back, his legs lowering to wrap around Arthur’s waist, and came onto his stomach with a cry of Arthur’s name.  Arthur followed moments after and fell against his brother, panting lightly.  He pressed soft kisses to the other’s chest and neck, and slowly pulled out of him.  Alfred looked up, his sky blue eyes meeting emerald.  Arthur pressed a soft kiss to his lips and rolled onto his back, pulling Alfred with him.  The younger laid his head on Arthur’s chest and closed his eyes as Arthur traced his fingers gently along Alfred’s back.  

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for bugging you.”

Arthur smiled at him fondly and kissed the crown of his head. “You didn’t.”


End file.
